A device for converting a standard fence into an electric fence is disclosed. The electric fence converter has a top end which partly covers an existing fence post, already secured into the ground. The bottom end and mid section of the electric fence converter have a cut-out portion exposing a hollow interior of the device wherein the hollow interior at least partly covers the existing fence post, already secured into the ground. A plurality of securing hooks are located on the exterior surface of the electric fence converter. The securing hooks receive and secure an electric wire and connect a first device to a second device therein creating an electric fence out of an existing non-electric fence.
Types of fences have been around since recorded history. The concept of the electric fence was first described in Mark Twain's A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, in 1889, as a defensive weapon. Electric fences were used to control livestock in the United States in the early 1930s, and electric fencing technology developed in both the United States and New Zealand.
Over the course of American history, attempts have been made to secure wire onto fence posts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,611 to Wilson discloses a fence wire mount and insulator device adapted for mounting on a metal fence post of T-shaped cross section in which wire is supported in spaced relationship relative to the fence post by a bracket member which engages the fence post and is shaped to accommodate a variety of configurations and dimensions. The bracket which engages the fence post is provided with a curved offset portion which permits elongation of one portion of the bracket and permits initial easy insertion of the fence post relative to the bracket.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,758 to Berg Jr., discloses a device for attaching an electric fence to a t-shaped fence post. The device has a post gripping means having a pair of resilient generally C-shaped portions which extend laterally from the rear wall on the body of the device.
However, these devices for hanging a wire on a fence post or converting a non-electric fence into an electric fence lack the ease, durability and speed associated with the present device. A need, therefore, exists for an improved electric fence converter.